Devilish Devil's
by Harayuki
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang iblis kejam yang kemudian menjadi sangat terobsesi pada seorang gadis, Sakura harus menghadapi iblis itu, banyak hal yang akan memperumit keadaan mereka, apakah itu?/AU , GORE , LIME , OC , NC-17 , DSB/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO** _by_ **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DEVILISH DEVIL'S** _oleh_ **HARAYUKI**

 **Main Cast**

 **U. SASUKE X H. SAKURA**

 **RATE. M**

 **WARNING!**

 **(AU , OC , CANON , FANTASY ANEH , KEKERASAN , PENYIKSAAN , GORE , LIME , DLL)**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **JANGAN SALAHKAN AUTHOR JIKA KALIAN TETAP BACA.**

 ** _FLAME_ DILARANG MAMPIR!**

 **DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN DILARANG BACA.**

 ** _'italic'_ ini adalah bentuk tulisan untuk INNER.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NYANYIAN KEMATIAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang begitu sunyi hawa menakutkan di mana-mana, para serigala mereka semua mengaung keras, dan itu artinya malam yang berbahaya akan berlangsung. Di _hutan Konoha_ pohon besar menjalar dan tumbuh sangat tinggi dengan ukuran yang tak bisa di hitung. Cahaya pun sangat minim entah siang maupun malam, dan di hutan itu juga sering berkumpul banyak penjahat yang bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jika makhluk mengerikan ada di antara mereka, mereka adalah _Iblis Jahat_ yang tidak hanya menyesatkan manusia tapi juga _Membunuh Manusia_. Mereka sangat keji dan juga kejam, mereka terbiasa untuk menyiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhnya, ya itu karena mereka tak punya hati.

.

.

.

.

AAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH

AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH

.

.

.

Suara teriakan menggema di hutan itu, yang di sebut _Nyanyian Kematian._ Yang menjadi pertanda bahwa pesta di malam itu dimulai. Hutan yang sepi memudahkan mereka untuk melakukan aksinya, saat itu mereka melihat orang-orang yang kira-kira ada sepuluh sedang membunuh membunuh seorang wanita yang sebelumnya sudah mereka nikmati sebelum akhirnya menghabisinya, dan akhirnya ini adalah giliran mereka. Iblis yang akan menyiksa mereka, dan Iblis itu adalah _Uchiha Sasuke_ dengan rambut panjang _raven_ , kulit dan matanya berwarna hitam ada sesuatu berwarna hitam yang ada di hidungnya dengan kimono putih sebagai atasannya dengan sepasang sayap aneh di punggungnya dan celana panjang warna biru di pinggangnya ia membawa katana yang akan di gunakannya untuk menyiksa dan menghabisi mereka. _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_ juga salah satu dari Iblis itu, dengan wujud manusia setengah rubah sembilan ekor, ekor itu juga akan di gunakannya untuk menyiksa dan menghabisi mereka, dan _Sai_ adalah Iblis terakhir ya mereka hanya bertiga, Sai berwajah pucat, tanpa senyuman, berambut hitam klimis dan bermata onix ia memakai kimono berwarna merah darah.

Saat ini mereka sedang menyiksa ke sepuluh orang itu, Sasuke sibuk merobek kulit orang-orang itu dengan katananya.

SREEETT

SRAAAASSSHHH

Dan Naruto sibuk menusuk tubuh manusia itu dengan ekornya.

AAAARRRGGGGHHH

AAARRRRGGGGHHHH

"KALIAAAAN BRENGSEK, BIADAB, IBLIS AAARRRGGGHHHH" teriak salah satu manusia itu.

Dan Sai sibuk memotong tubuh manusia yang bahkan masih hidup.

"ya kami memang _Iblis,_ jadi apa kalian mau mati dengan jantung kalian yang kami cabut atau dengan kepala kalian yang terpisah, jawab saja kami ingin dengar" kata Sai dengan ekspresi yang sangat kejam, begitu juga dengan Naruto, tetapi ekspresi Sasuke lebih kejam bahkan sangat mengerikan.

"aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian AAAARRRRGGGHHH" teriakan terakhir salah satu orang itu karena Sasuke dengan kejamnya menusukkan tangan berkuku tajam itu di dada kiri orang itu dan menarik keluar jantungnya, dan dia―Sasuke memakan langsung jantung itu, begitu juga yang lainnya mereka menusukan tangan berkuku tajam itu ke arah jantung para manusia itu, mereka menarik keluar jantung itu dan memakannya seketika mulut mereka penuh dengan darah, begitu juga dengan tubuh mereka, dan setelah itu mereka kembali menyiksa dan melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka, yang membuat mereka makin ketakutan karena aksi ke tiga Iblis itu, dan malam itu adalah malam yang mengerikan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan, jeritan memilukan terus saja terdengar.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari karena kebiasaan mereka ini akan membawa petaka bagi mereka para Iblis, mereka sangat membenci manusia, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mencintai salah satu dari manusia itu.

.

.

.

"Ino ayo kita ke taman kita lari pagi" kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu bermata emerald Haruno Sakura, dia memakai tang top merah dengan celana pendek 15 cm dari lutut. Sakura adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal walaupun dia baru satu tahun memasuki dunia novelis, ia selalu membacawakan tema Fantasy, Gore, yang di satu padukan dengan tema romantis.

"ayo aku ingin cuci mata disana pasti banyak pria tampan" jawab gadis berambut pirang bermata biru yang juga seorang penulis novel sama seperti Sakura tapi bedanya ia hanya menulis tema romantis, sambil tersenyum genit.

"kau ini _pig_ selalu saja, tapi ayo sebelum hari semakin panas" ucap Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Mereka saat ini sedang berlari santai menuju taman di Konoha, taman Konoha sangat ramai tidak hanya ada orang yang hanya ingin berolahraga tapi juga orang-orang yang hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, banyak diantara mereka yang juga membawa hewan peliharan seperti anjing, kucing, dan yang lainnya, bahkan ada di antara orang-orang itu yang sibuk menengkan dan menangkap hewan-hewan yang berlarian.

Dan kini kedua Sahabat itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan satu sahabat mereka yaitu Hyuga Hinata, yang seorang penulis novel romantis. Ya mereka bertiga adalah seorang Novelis sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Sa-sakura-chan apa no-novel karanganmu sudah ja-jadi?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Belum, baru jadi setengahnya dan aku bingung untuk menentukan lanjutannya, kalau Hinata sudah?" kata Sakura.

"Be-belum, ka-kalau Ino-chan su-sudah?" tanya Hinata lagi tapi kali ini pada Ino.

"Tentu saja sudah Hinata, hanya tinggal di kirim besok." balas Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, kau enak pig aku harus menentukan adegan Gore yang paling bagus baru bisa ke bagian romance dan sekarang aku kehilang ideku." kata Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"kalau begitu kau jadi penulis novel romantis saja, jadi kau tidak perlu menentukan adegan berdarah-darah kan" kata Ino sambil nyengir.

"itu bukan Passionku Ino, aku lebih cocok dengan tema Fantasy, yang di campur Gore, dengan bumbu Romance, lagipula aku tidak bisa menulis novel romantis sepertimu dan Hinata, tapi sekarang aku lagi kehilangan ide untuk tulisanku." jawab Sakura galau dengan berjongkok, saat ini mereka masih berdiri di taman Konoha.

Sekarang mereka mulai berjalan untuk mengitari taman sambil tetap berbincang sampai tiba-tiba pandangan salah satu di antara mereka teralih kan tepatnya Ino yang menatap penuh kakaguman yang ia lihat di depannya sampai Sakura dan Hinata juga melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Ino, dan tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerahkarena dia juga memperhatikan yang dilihat Ino tapi di arah yang berbeda, dan hanya Sakura yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Mereka melihat tiga orang pemuda yang berbeda warna, pirang, hitam, dan biru.

Ya mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan kaos lengan pendek putih, dan celana hitam panjang dengan sepatu olahraga berwarna merah, Uzumaki Naruto memakai baju yang sama hanya berbeda warna yaitu dari atas sampai bawah oranye, Sai juga memakai baju yang sama hanya saja berwarna hitam.

Ino sibuk menatap Sai yang memasang senyum palsu, dan Hinata menatap Naruto yang terus saja memasang cengiran aneh di wajahnya, dan Sakura cuek-cuek saja tidak seperti yang lainnya justru sebaliknya salah satu dari ke tiga pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tanpa mereka sadari benang merah tak kasat mata telah mengikat mereka, takdir yang tak mereka sangka-sangka baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

JAM 11.30 SIANG

.

.

"Ino aku pulang dulu ya" kata Sakura, bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan itu, sejak tadi dia―Sakura menyadari salah satu diantara pemuda itu memperhatikannya dan dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"Kenapa kau harus pulang sih, ayolah kita jarang berkumpul seperti ini karena kesibukan kita, jarang-jarang kan." kata Ino sambil membujuk Sakura agar ia―Sakura mau untuk tetap berkumpul.

"Kau tidak tau pig aku merasa tidak nyaman sekarang perasaanku tidak enak, ada yang terus menatapku disana, aura orang itu membuatku takut, ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang itu, aku tidak tau apa tapi aku benar-benar tidak nyaman." jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi takutnya.

"Ayolah Sakura-jidat" ajak Ino lagi.

"Su-sudah Ino-chan Sa-Sakura-chan kan mau pu-pulang, ja-jangan di paksa mu-mungkin pe-perasaan Sakura-chan be-benar, le-lebih baik kita pulang juga." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah" jawab Ino pasrah.

"tapi kau benar-benar tidak ingin di antar jidat." tanya Ino.

"Tidak perlu, Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan aku bisa pulang sendiri." balas Sakura.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan taman tanpa mengetahui ada sesosok makhluk yang samar-samar tak terlihat mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjadi gelap sejak sakura pulang kerumahnya, dan perasaan itu tak juga kunjung hilang, justru semakin bertambah ketakutan dan kegelisahan, keadaan mencekam semakin merajai aura di sekitarnya, dan ia―Sakura sejak tadi merasa ada yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu gadis itu tidak sedikitpun ia bisa benar-benar menutup matanya, perasaannya terus saja memperingatinya tentang sesuatu yang bahkan tak dia mengerti. Hati terus saja berdegup kencang, dan ia juga merasakan tubuhnya yang bergemetar sejak tadi, dan saat ia memejamkan mata sesuatu yang aneh terus saja terjadi.

Saat ini gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya, dan hal itu terjadi lagi, ia merasa seperti ada orang didekatnya tepatnya dibelakangnya karena ia tidur dengan menghadap kekiri, entah siapa di belakangnya itu. Hal yang membuatnya takut adalah saat ia memejamkan matanya ia merasa ada yang meraba tubuhnya.

Awalnya adalah hanya sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya karena ia berpikir hanya mimpi ia membiarkan tapi secara tiba-tiba kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang sangat menuntut, sebuah benda tak bertulang itu terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya, karena ia tak meresponnya tiba-tiba saja pemilik bibir itu menggigit kasar bibir nya yang membuatnya membuka mulutnya dan lidah orang itu menerobosnya, tanpa Sakura sadari ia mulai terhanyut ciuman itu bahkan ia membalasnya dengan tak kalah liarnya,

"Mmmmhhh.. " suara decakan lidah terdengar begitu jelas, dan entah saliva siapa yang menetes di sudut bibir Sakura, hingga tiba-tiba entah tangan siapa tapi ia merasa tangan itu masuk kedalam bajunya dan bra yang dipakainya mulanya tangan itu hanya diam, tapi lama-lama semakin menjadi,

"AANGGGHHH" ia mendesah agak keras karenanya, tangan yang semulanya hanya diam kini meremas kuat payudaranya dan sesekali menarik kasar _nipple_ nya, terus seperti itu secara bergantian, dan saat ia membuka kelopak matanya ia tidak melihat siapapun di belakangnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menutupi pandangannya saat ia akan kembali membuka matanya semuanya gelap bahkan tangannya sudah terikat diatas kepalanya dan ia tak menyadari itu.

"EUUNNGGGHH" ia kembali mendesah karena saat ini kejadiannya jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya tangan itu sekarang ada di antara pangkal pahanya, saat ini Sakura memakai dress malam yang sangat pendek membuat tangan itu begitu leluasa melakukan aksinya, tangan itu menyikap celana dalamnya dan jari-jari tangan itu masuk kedalam menggesek kasar celah kewatiaannya, dan saat Sakura memberontak tangan yang lain memeluknya, dan secara tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan, dan ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara itupun hanya sebuah desahan ia sulit untuk mengusai tubuhnya sendiri.

"AAGGHHH.." ia kembali mendesah karena secara tiba-tiba orang di belakangnya memasukan secara paksa jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, gadis itu meringis dan merasa takut.

"Mmmhh... ke.. Mmhh..luar.. Ahh kan ,.. sia .. Ahh pa kau.. Mhh.." ucap gadis itu sambil berusaha menahan suaranya. Pasalnya sekarang jari tangan itu sibuk mengeluar masukan jarinya dengan sangat kasar, jari-jari tangan itu keluar masuk secara zig-zag seperti gunting di kewanitaannya.

"Hm.. Kau cukup nikmati dan berikan saja tubuhmu padaku" bisik makhluk itu dengan suara menggodanya yang kemudian makhluk itu mengecup dan menjilat telinganya sensual. Dan kembali melakukan aksinya, makhluk itu mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit leher Sakura hingga meninggalkan jejak sebuah kissmark, entah ada berapa.

"A.. Ahhh ku.. tid.. Aahh kan memberikannya lepaskan aku.. Eungghhh.." posisi gadis itu sekarang menghadap keatas dengan makhluk itu di atasnya, Sakura memberontak dan terus berusaha agar ia bisa lepas, hingga akhirnya penutup matanya terbuka dan ia melihat pemuda yang di lihatnya di taman pagi tadi ada di depannya atau tepatnya di atas tubuhnya dengan baju Sakura yang tersingkap. Dan pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura sempat terpesona melihatnya dari sedekat ini sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari posisi berbahayanya tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tangannya yang terikat.

Sasuke secara tiba-tiba membuka lebar paha dalam Sakura paksa yang masih memakai celana dalam itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkannya dengan bagian bawahnya ia―Sasuke juga memeluknya erat dan Sasuke juga sempat meringis saat gundukan yang terangsang di bawahnya menempel dengan kewanitaan Sakura yang hangat.

"NGGHH.. Apa yang ka- kaaahh.. u lakuuuhh...kan ..menyingkir dari tubuhku.. Uhhh" ucap Sakura susah payah.

"hmm.. Coba saja ..SSSHHH jika kau bisa" kata Sasuke yang sambil sedikit mendesah sambil tetap menggesek dan menekan kejantanannya kasar pada kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup. Dan celana Sasuke basah karena cairan Sakura yang mulai keluar dengan derasnya walau mereka belum melakukannya.

"Ku rasa akan sangat tanggung jika kita melakukannya setengah jalan bagaimana jika kita melakukan sampai ke tahap yang lebih intim bagaimana?" tanya dan ajak Sasuke.

.

.

.

BRUUKK

.

.

.

Entah kekuatan dari mana Sakura berhasil mendorong orang itu walaupun tangannya terikat.

"Aku tidak mau! siapa kau haahh, dan makhluk apa kau?" ucap Sakura sambil bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hm, bagaimana ya jika aku memberitahukannya itu artinya kau harus membayarnya." balas Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu" tanya Sakura lagi.

"itu mudah saja cukup berikan tubuhmu padaku dan biarkan kita saling menikmati bagaimana?" jawab Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

―T―B―C―

* * *

•Aku balik lagi dengan membawakan FF aneh, untuk yang ga suke lime atau sejenisnya hati-hati di atas udah ada tulisan lime nya, dan untuk adegan itu di ceritanya g ada pemberitahuannya.

makasih udah mau mampir dan baca ff ini dan jangan lupa

―R―n―R―

Sampai jumpa di chap 2

.

.

HARAYUKI


	2. Jangan Mendekatiku!

**NARUTO** _by_ **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DEVILISH DEVIL'S** _oleh_ **HARAYUKI**

 **Main Cast**

 **U. SASUKE X H. SAKURA**

 **RATE. M**

 **WARNING!**

 **(AU , OC , GORE , LIME , LEMON , TYPO ,DLL.)**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **JANGAN SALAHKAN AUTHOR JIKA KALIAN TETAP BACA.**

 ** _FLAME_ DILARANG MAMPIR!**

 **DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN DILARANG BACA.**

 ** _'italic'_ ini adalah bentuk untuk INNER.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN MENDEKATIKU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teme, kemana Sai? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang sih," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang Naruto kepada temannya Sai.

"Aku tidak tau makhluk bodoh." ucap Sai sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Dasar _Mayat Hidup!.._ " ucap Naruto.

.

.

"menjauh dariku!" ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke, saat ini posisi mereka masih dengan Sasuke yang berada diatas Sakura, dengan wajah Sasuke tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"Dari pada kau membuang waktumu itu dengan terus melawanku lebih baik kau pasrah saja, dan menikmati kegiatan kita nanti bagaimana Sakura?" bisik Sasuke,

"Aku tidak mau, minggir kau!" balas Sakura,

"Kurasa aku memang harus memaksamu ya," ucap Sasuke.

GREEP!

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang terikat dan memindahkannya diatas kepala Sakura, Sasuke melakukan itu agar tidak ada lagi jarak di antara tubuh Sakura dengannya.

"Dan sekarang kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja Sa~ku~ra," ucap Sasuke, setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke _menyerang_ Sakura.

"Mmmhhh.. Mmmmhh .." Sasuke mencium bibir itu lagi dengan sangat ganas, ia mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Sakura dengan lidahnya tapi Sakura tidak menyambutnya, Sasuke meremas kasar kedua payudara Sakura.

"Ahhh!...Hnnng!" desah Sakura karenanya, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam, menggesekan lidahnya pada deretan gigi putih Sakura kemudian ia―Sasuke menekan-nekan lidahnya pada lidah Sakura, tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam tangan kiri Sasuke sibuk meremas kasar dada kanan Sakura dan sesekali ia juga menarik keras puting itu, tangan Sasuke berada didalam pakai dalam Sakura. Begitupun dengan tangan kanan Sasuke, tangan itu sibuk dengan area yang jauh lebih intim dibawah sana, tangan itu terus saja menekan dan menjepit klitoris di kewanitaan Sakura yang masih terbungkus celana dalam dari luar.

"Mmnnn... Mmnn.. Lepas.. Sshh kan aku.." ucap Sakura,

"Sudahlah Saki kau pasrah saja jangan buang tenagamu yang sangat berharga itu dengan terus memberontak, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera memilikimu dan mengikatmu bersamaku selamanya." balas Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tidak mau.." ucap Sakura,

"Kenapa kau menangis? Itu semakin membuatku ingin segera _bersatu denganmu_ Saki.." bisik Sasuke,

 _'Dia tidak akan melepasku jika aku menangis seperti orang bodoh, aku harus melawannya jika tidak... ia akan..'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati dengan ekspresi sangat ketakutan.

"Kau sudah menyerah rupanya ya.. ehh," ucap Sasuke,

"Mmnn.. Ahhhh.. Shhh.." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya, ia kembali mencium bibir Sakura yang sudah membengkak itu kemudian berpindah pada cuping Sakura ia menjilat area itu yang membuat Sakura melenguh, kemudian ia menelusuri daerah itu dengan bibirnya sampai pada leher jenjang Sakura tanpa melepaskan bibirnya, ia mengecup lembut sampai akhirnya ia menjilat dan menghisap dan menjilatnya lagi terus berulang-ulang di kulit leher sakura sampai menimbulkan bercak merah di sana, ia terus melakukannya sampai di kedua payudara Sakura, ia melepaskan baju dan bra Sakura, saat ini Sakura hanya memakai celana dalamnya.

"Hnnng... "

"Jangan tahan suaramu Saki, keluarkan saja aku akan membuatmu berteriak jadi jangan siksa dirimu dengan menahannya," Sasuke kembali melakukan aksinya, ia menciumi dan menjilat kedua dada Sakura bergantian hingga menimbulkan banyak _kissmark_ di kedua payudara Sakura.

"Aahhh... Ahhhhh.. Sa.. Sakit lepas..Ahh.." Sakura meremas kuat sprei diatas kepalanya, karena ia mulai terangsang.

"Aahhh.. Ngg... "

Sasuke menggigit kasar puting kanan Sakura, sedangkan puting kirinya sedang di jepit kasar dengan kedua jari Sasuke sesekali ia juga menariknya, ia melakukannya secara bergantian kemudian ia menghisap kedua puting susu Sakura seperti bayi yang sangat kehausan, Sasuke melepas pelindung terakhir di tubuh Sakura.

"Sekarang nikmati saja Saki dan jangan memberontak kau bukan tandinganku." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang terpajang mulus di wajah sempurna Sasuke, ya itu jelas karena Sasuke adalah iblis yang kuat bagaimana Sakura melawannya.

"Aku tidak mau.. Kyahh.. Ahhh... Ahhh.. " balas Sakura, Sasuke membuka lebar kedua paha dalam Sakura kemudian ia memasukan lidahnya pada lorong kewanitaan Sakura, ia meliak-liukan lidahnya pada lorong sempit di kewanitaan Sakura, sesekali ia juga menghisapnya, ia terus melakukannya sampai―

"Ahhh.. Annhhh.. Hnnnng... Hyaaahhh... Ahhhh.." desah Sakura saat ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya, cairan itu mengalir dengan derasnya di kewanitaan Sakura.

"Aahhh... Ahhh.." desah Sakura saat ia merasakan di bawah sana Sasuke terus saja menghisap habis cairan yang keluar dari miliknya, kemudian Sasuke menjilat dan menghisap area di sekitar paha dalam Sakura sampai menimbulkan bercak merah disana.

"Ahhh.. Aaahh.."

"Sekarang adalah akhirnya Sakura, bersiaplah.." ucap Sasuke,

BRUK!

"Aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku, apa kau tidak mengerti juga aku menolakmu." ucap Sakura setelah sebelumnya ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan tangannya yang terikat, dengan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun jangan lupakan bercak-bercak merah di tubuh Sakura, gadis itu menatap Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya Saki.." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mendorong Sakura sampai ia kembali terbaring di kasur itu, sebelumnya Sasuke sudah melepas pakaiannya sekarang ia benar-benar tanpa busana dengan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang hebat dengan ukuran yang besar dan meminta untuk segera di puaskan.

"Lepaskan aku, lepas!" ucap Sakura yang marah sekaligus ketakutan, Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Sakura, kemudian ia membuka lebar paha Sakura sampai membentuk huruf M,

"Mundur! Menjauh dariku hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. apa salahku sampai kau ingin melakukan ini?" ucap Sakura sambil terus berusaha untuk mendorong bahu Sasuke dengan tangannya yang terikat.

"Kau tidak salah apapun, tetapi keadaanlah yang membuatmu mengalami ini, jika saja aku tidak melihatmu tadi pagi, dan tidak jatuh pada pesonamu ini tidak akan terjadi." balas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksudku adalah percuma bagimu untuk melawanku jadi.." balas Sasuke,

GREP!

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang mengganggunya diatas kepala Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memposisikan miliknya pada milik Sakura.

SLEP!

Tanpa aba-aba ia―Sasuke melesakkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang itu dengan sekali hentakan dan menembus selaput keperawanan Sakura, seketika darah keperawanan Sakura mengalir di antara celah sempit dipenyatuan mereka, dan mengenai sprei putih dibawahnya.

"ARRGGHHH.. " teriak Sakura kesakitan, Ia meremas kuat bahu Sasuke dan sesekali ia menggigitnya.

"Nikmati saja, shh kau..Hhh sempit sekali.." ucap Sasuke lagi, Sasuke menatap kemaluan mereka seketika matanya menggelap melihat darah itu, pandangan Sasuke penuh dengan hasrat gairah yang menggebu-gebu,

"Ahh..ahh.."

"Ahh.. Ahh.."

Sasuke menggerakan kejantananan dengan sangat cepat tanpa menunggu Sakura untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan penyatuan mereka, Sasuke menatap penuh gairah tubuh Sakura, ia meremas tangan kanan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya setelah sebelumnya ia membuka ikatan itu, kemudian ia mencium kembali bibir Sakura yang sudah membengkak itu,

"Mmnnhh.. Mnnhhh..."

"Kau menikmatinya bukan," tanya Sasuke, sambil ia menghisap puting payudara Sakura bergantian,

"Tidak.." balas Sakura berlainan dengan tubuhnya, saat ini kedua kaki jenjang Sakura melingkari dan memeluk erat pinggul Sasuke saat tusukan di bawah sana semakin keras dan dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja ehh," ucap Sasuke lagi,

"Ahhh... Ahhh.."

"Bagaimana? Jawab pertanyaanku Saki," tanya Sasuke lagi,

"Ahhh.. Ahhh..

"Ah, bodohnya aku untuk apa menananyakannya, jelas-jelas kau menikmatinya," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya,

"Ahhhh... Ahhhhh... hentihh.. kan.. Hhh.."

Sasuke memperdalam tusukannya dengan cepat dan juga keras tentunya, mereka sudah berganti posisi dengan kemaluan mereka yang masih menyatu dan juga bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat, Sakura menungging dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya yang masih terus menusuknya, kedua tangan Sakura di tarik kebelakang dan digenggam erat oleh Sasuke,

"Ahhh.. Ahhh.. cukup.. aku... Lelah.. Ahhh."

"Ini belum cukup untukku Sakura,"

"Ahhh.. Ahhh .. jangan terlalu kasar.."

Sasuke masih terus memacu kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura dengan sangat cepat,

"Aku.. aku.. Ahhhhhh..." desah Sakura saat ia sudah mencapai puncaknya, posisi mereka sudah berganti lagi dengan Sakura duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi yang mengangkang memeluk tubuh Sasuke tentunya, Sasuke tetap memacu kenjantanan dengan keras dan juga dalam walaupun Sakura baru saja sampai,

"Cukup.. Hhhh.. ahhh aku lelaahhh.."

"Belum, aku hampir sampai.. shhh.." ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit mendesah, sambil tetap memanjakan kenjantanannya saat Sasuke merasa ia akan sampai pada puncaknya ia semakin mempercepat genjotannya di bawah sana.

"Jangan menjepitku Sakura..." ucap Sasuke disela kegiatan panasnya,

"Diam, kenapa disana semakin besar?.. jangan-jangan― ," ucap Sakura terputus karena dia merasakan kejantanan Sasuke didalam sana semakin menegang,

"Aku akan keluar.. Shhh," ucap Sasuke sambil menahan desahannya,

"Jangan keluarkan didalam... Ahhh... Ahhhh... lepaskan.." ucap Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat,

"Aku akan keluar didalam Sakura... Ahhh..." ucap Sasuke sambil tetap menggerakan miliknya dibawah sana, gerakannya semakin cepat saat ia merasa hampir sampai.

"Jangan... lepaskan.." ucap Sakura sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke,

"Aku.. keluar.." ucap Sasuke saat ia mengeluarkan spermanya didalam kewanitaan Sakura dan memenuhi rahim itu dengan cairannya, bahkan ada yang sampai menetes keluar.

"Ahhhhh.." Sakura mendesah keras saat ia merasakan rasa hangat di tubuhnya dan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke,

"Kau tenang saja Sakura, kau tidak akan hamil walaupun aku mengeluarkan banyak spermaku didalam, karena kau hanya akan hamil jika kita melakukannya saat bulan purnama, jadi bersiaplah aku akan membuatmu sangat menginginkanku Sakura," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura.

GRAUUK!

"ARRGGGHHHH... " teriak Sakura kesakitan,

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai licik diwajahnya, dibekas gigitan itu timbul sebuah gambar dengan bentuk kipas, ya itu adalah lambang dari clan iblis terkuat Uchiha, gambar itu semakin terlihat jelas dileher Sakura seiring dengan teriakan kesakitannya yang semakin menjadi,

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini sakit sekali.. Hiks.. Hiks.." ucap Sakura sambil menangis,

"Kau kesakitan bukan? Jadi mari kita lakukan lagi, kau tau untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu kau akan sangat bergantung padaku," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali melakukan kegiatan mesumnya itu,

"Ahhh.. Ahhh.. Apa maksudmu? Jangan lakukan lagi aku sudah lelah," ucap Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar,

"Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kau alami, aku harus keluar didalammu, jadi mari kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya,

"Ti-tidak.. Ahhh.. Ahhh.." balas Sakura sambil mendesah keras, dan malam itu pun dipenuhi dengan suara-suara desahan, dan juga deritan ranjang mereka saat Sasuke semakin memacu miliknya dengan tempo yang cepat.

.

.

Oo

.

.

Hari dimulai dengan pagi yang suram bagi Sasura bagaimana tidak, Sasuke terus menyentuh tubuhnya hingga jam tiga pagi, dan sekarang orang yang sudah mengotorinya itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Orang itu bukan manusia tiba-tiba saja ia bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja, dan aku merasa sangat ketakutan karena hawa keberadaannya itu, Hiks.. Hiks.. aku harus pergi dari sini." ucap Sakura sambil menangis ketakutan,

Gadis itu ah bukan tapi wanita itu berdiri menjauhi tempat tidurnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di kewanitaannya, ia membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah koper besar ia memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper itu, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya, suara tetesan air terdengar keras disusul dengan suara tangisannya yang begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

"Aku akan Hiks.. Hiks ke kiri, pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin, orang itu sangat berbahaya aku harus berhati-hati tapi aku harus bagaimana? siapa yang bisa menolongku?" ucap Sakura

"Aku tau, aku harus meminta bantuan padanya hanya orang itu yang bisa," ucap Sakura lagi yang merasa mulai tenang,

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau Teme?" tanya Naruto pasalnya ia baru melihat Sasuke saat ia bangun jam 7 pagi,

"Kau mau tau saja Dobe," balas Sasuke cuek,

"Sasuke-san mungkin semalam sedang sangat sibuk benarkan?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang selalu setia menghiasi wajah tampan yang seperti mayat hidup itu..

"Hm," balas Sasuke yang lagi sangat cuek kemudian ia meninggalkan dua makhluk aneh itu begitu saja.

.

.

KIRIGAKURE

JAM 11 SIANG

.

"Sakura ada apa? mendadak sekali kau kemari," ucap seseorang berambut merah bernama Sasori,

"Sasori-san maaf aku mengganggumu tapi bisakah kau menolongku? Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap Sakura putus asa,

"Ya tentu saja, kau bisa masuk ke dalam dulu," ucap Sasori,

"Iya," balas Sakura, tanpa Sakura sadari Sasori memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa aku meresakan seperti ada hawa keberadaan Sasuke disini, apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sasori penasaran.

"Sakura apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" tanya Sasori saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu tempat kediaman Sasori,

"Apa aku bisa tinggal disini sementara? Aku belum bisa menceritakannya tapi aku akan ceritakan nanti," ucap Sakura,

"Baiklah, Sakura apa kau mengenal Sasuke?" Sasori menanyakan itu karena penasaran,

"Tidak," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang berbeda,

"Oh.. Begitu, sekarang kau istirahat saja Sakura dikamar dengan pintu berwarna biru," ucap Sasori,

"Iya," setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pergi ke kamar yang di maksud, setelah Sakura pergi Sasori mengatakan seasuatu yang akan membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

"Benarkah itu? Jadi sekarang iblis yang sudah menjadi musuhku itu tertarik pada manusia, ini akan menyenangkan." ucap Sasori dengan ekspresi menakutkan, dan tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasori adalah seorang iblis seperti Sasuke yang akan mempersulit hidupnya.

―T―B―C―

* * *

•Baiklah ini chap 2 nya, aku masih author newbie jadi mungkin masih belum bagus, lalu ini juga jus lemon pertamaku, jangan tinggalkan jejak yang menyakitkan, flame ku tolak jika masih ada yang nulis flame artinya kamu ga bisa baca,

•Sampai jumpa di chapter 3

•Salam hangat Pencinta SasuSaku

HARAYUKI

ps. Maaf kalo pendek ya ;)


	3. Ada Apa Ini?

**NARUTO** _by_ **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DEVILISH DEVIL'S** _oleh_ **HARAYUKI**

 **Main Cast**

 **U. SASUKE X H. SAKURA**

 **RATE. M**

 **WARNING!**

 **(AU , OC , GORE , LIME , LEMON , TYPO ,DLL.)**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **JANGAN SALAHKAN AUTHOR JIKA KALIAN TETAP BACA.**

 ** _FLAME_ DILARANG MAMPIR!**

 **DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN DILARANG BACA.**

 ** _'italic'_ ini adalah bentuk untuk INNER**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADA APA INI?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak kejadian yang _mengenaskan_ bagi Sakura, bahkan ia juga belum kembali pulang kerumahnya, ia masih menginap atau mungkin memaksa sang empunya untuk membiarkannya tetap tinggal, alasannya mudah saja ia sedang di kejar hantu, itu kata Sakura saat Sasori bertanya padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Saki? kau seperti sedang balas dendam padaku," ucap Sasori sambil menghela napas, itu semua disebabkan karena saat ini keadaan dirumah Sasori atau tepatnya di ruang tamu sekarang bagaikan sudah terkena ledakan _Bom Atom Super Dasyat,_ kita lihat bersama ya. Pertama, ada puluhan bungkus bekas atau kita sebut saja sampah makanan ringan dipenjuru ruangan. Kedua, entah ada berapa sampah botol minuman dari botol plastik, kaleng, karton berserakan dimana-mana. Ketiga, sampah tissu yang pastinya tak terhitung jumlahnya gadis itu terkadang menangis dan juga tertawa sejak ia datang kerumah Sasori. Keempat, ada bantal dan juga selimut disini padahal sudah ada kamar kondisi bantal itu juga sangat mengkhawatirkan sarung bantal yang pastinya digunakan untuk bantal itu juga terlepas dan ada didepan bantal itu sendiri tetapi dengan jarak satu meter, mungkin ini sudah cukup untuk menjelaskannya.

"Apa tidak boleh?! Nanti aku bereskan semuanya tenang saja, Ok." ucap Sakura sambil tetap berfokus pada acara tv didepannya dan juga snack yang masih menemaninya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan nanti?! Kau harus merapikan semuanya sekarang, hari ini teman-teman ku akan datang." ucap Sasori sambil memijat keningnya pelan.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, saat aku kembali nanti semua harus sudah rapih, dan juga bersih." ucap Sasori lagi,

"Baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir saat kau kembali nanti semua sudah beres." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Setelah Sakura mengatakan itu Sasori keluar dari rumahnya tanpa membalas perkataan Sakura,

"Sekarang aku harus memulainya dari mana dulu ya? Karena kejadian itu aku malah jadi merepotkan Sasori-san, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali untuk sementara waktu, aku sangat takut bahkan walau hanya untuk kembali kerumahku sendiri, aku sangat menyedihkan, apalagi tentang ucapan iblis itu, aku tidak ingin melakukan _itu_ lagi, kuharap yang ia katakan adalah bohong." ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

20 MENIT KEMUDIAN...

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka, Sasori kembali dengan tiga kantong plastik penuh berisi makanan ringan dan minuman, ia keluar untuk membeli makanan dan minuman disupermarket tidak jau dari rumahnya, ia membeli semua itu karena persediaan cemilan miliknya sudah habis oleh Sakura.

 _'Jika sedang kacau ternyata gadis ini bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan.'_ batin Sasori,

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Sakura saat ia melihat Sasori,

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku berlama-lama di luar karena mungkin saja kau tidak merapikan tempat yang tadi berantakan karena ulahmu. " jawab Sasori,

"Kau ini―.." ucapan Sakura terpotong karena―

TING TONG

― suara bel yang berbunyi, mungkin itu teman-teman Sasori.

CKLEK

"Yo Sasori," ucap Itachi (teman Sasori),

"Hai," ucap Konan,

"Hmm," ucap Pain,

"Hai un," ucap Deidara

"Hm," ucap Kakuzu,

"Hai.. Saso-kun Tobi sudah datang!.." kata Tobi dengan senyum wajah polosnya tapi tidak polosnya itu,

"Wah,, belanjaanmu kurang un." kata Deidara yang saat ini sedang melihat isi dari kantung yang tadi dibawa Sasori,

"Apa maksudmu baka?!.. Isi kantung-kantung itu sudah sangat banyak," balas Sasori,

"Kurang untukku Saso-chan, apa kau tidak membeli pizza, ayam goreng, dan soda Saso-chan?," ucap Deidara dengan santai,

"Kau banyak sekali maunya Dei-chan, lebih baik kaya Tobi yang tidak banyak minta. Saso-chan kau beli lolipop untuk Tobi tidak?," ucap Tobi dengan wajah polos yang entahlah bagaimana mengungkapkannya. (yang pasti AKWARDJGJ karena Tobi pada dasar memang tidak polos, tapi bikin greget XD ).

"Kau sama saja un," balas Deidara dengan wajah manyunnya,

"Kalian diamlah." ucap Sasori yang mulai sedikit kesal, karena entah sejak kapan mereka semua kecuali Itachi sudah ada di dalam rumahnya dan terkapar begitu saja dengan Deidara dan Tobi yang meminta makanan tambahan. Disi lain Sakura melihat bagaimana mereka saling berdebat yang menurutnya _sangat konyol ._

"Sasori, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan rumah Sasori

"Ada apa Itachi kenapa tidak di dalam saja?" balas Sasori sekaligus bertanya,

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan disini saja." ucap Itachi,

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa kurasa ini sangat penting," balas Sasori sambil menutup pintu,

"Gadis itu? Siapa gadis itu hawa keberadaannya sedikit aneh." ucap Itachi,

"Kau juga meresakannya ya, sejak awal bertemu dengannya aku juga sudah meresakannya tapi, aku tidak tau kenapa." balas Sasori, saat Itachi sudah masuk kedalam rumah ia ―Sasori― menampakan senyum aneh dengan seringaian yang sulit di jelaskan.

* * *

Disisi lain jauh didalam hutan yang hanya disinari cahaya rembulan terdengar suara jeritan yang begitu memekakkan telinga tapi anehnya tidak ada yang mendengar suara itu padahal teriakan mereka sangat kencang entah ada berapa orang disana dengan warna merah sebagai latar mereka, entah berapa banyak korban yang terbunuh dan luka yang mereka terima darah membanjiri tempat mereka berpijak tidak jau dari mereka berdiri tiga orang pemuda yang memasang tampang kejam nan dingin dengan darah yang mengalir di wajah dan tubuh mereka, bukan darah dari orang-orang itu tapi darah dari pada korban yang mereka siksa, malam ini mereka Iblis kejam kembali melakukan aksinya kelompok tanpa nama ini selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap malam tapi kali ini berbeda, salah satu dari ketiga orang itu berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk yang membuat menjadi semakin kejam.

KRAAK KRAAK KRAAK

JLEB SRET JRASS

ARRGG ARRGG ARGG

Terus terdengar suara tulang yang dipatahkan begitu juga dengan suara dari pedang tajam yang menembus tubuh mereka, mereka sangat berantakan tangan dan kaki yang hampir terpisah, daging mereka yang bergelayungan jangan lupa suara jeritan kesakitan mereka, seberapa banyak mereka meminta untuk menghentikannya bahkan mereka juga meminta untuk segere membunuh mereka tapi yang terjadi ketiga pemuda itu justru malah semakin menyiksa mereka seolah-olah teriakan mereka adalah hiburan bagi mereka.

"Teme! Kenapa kita tidak langsung menghabisi mereka saja?" tanya salah satu dari ketiga orang itu Naruto kepada rekannya yang ia sebut Teme a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke,

"Ckk.. Diam saja Dobe," jawab Sasuke kesal, ia adalah 'tersangka' yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk entah karena apa.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau diam saja jika masih ingin hidup." ucap Sai dengan memasang senyum 'palsu' andalannya yang justru membuat Naruto kesal saat melihatnya.

"Diam kau mayat hidup! Dan hilangkan senyum aneh menakutkanmu bodoh!" ucap Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya,

"Jadi Sasuke apa terjadi sesuatu yang serius?" tanya Sai tanpa membalas perkataan Naruto,

"Apa yang terjadi memangnya?" tanya Naruto pada Sai,

"Hm," balas Sasuke singkat,

"Apa itu buruk?" tanya Sai lagi tanpa memperdulikan Naruto,

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jawablah dtebayo," tanya Naruto lagi,

"Hm," balas Sasuke singkat tanpa memperdulikan Naruto,

"Itu sangat buruk ya? Apa masalah wanita Sasuke?" tanya Sai,

"Hm," balas Sasuke,

"Apa itu gadis merah muda yang waktu itu?" tanya Sai,

"Dari mana kau tau dia merah muda?" tanya Sasuke,

"Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya kenapa kalian tidak menjawabnya? Aku masih berdiri disini, hey!" tanya Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan rekannya itu, mungkin jika ini anime akan ada asap mengepul yang mengelilinginya.

"Itu mudah saja." jawab Sai singkat dengan senyum palsu yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit penasaran,

"Aku melihatnya saat kau ditaman sampai mengikutimu kerumah gadis itu, jadi apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana? Apa itu menyenangkanmu?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang kali ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Hm, tapi Sai sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan itu, Sakura menghilang." balas Sasuke dengan ekspresi seriusnya,

"Jadi gadis itu Sakura , apa kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya Sai,

"Aku sudah mencarinya, dan dia tidak ada disini di Konoha, kurasa dia ada diluar konoha entah dimana." jawab Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia takut padamu Sasuke, kau langsung _menyerangnya dengan kasar_ tentu saja dia kabur." ucap Sai,

"Hm, tapi itu tidak akan lama, karena pasti dia akan segera mencariku." ucap Sasuke yakin, jangan lupakan senyum aneh yang saat ini bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang kabur, Apa itu Sakura-chan? Gadis yang di taman waktu itu?" tanya Naruto,

"Jadi kau tau Sakura? Jika kau tau lebih baik kau diam saja ya.. Naruto." jawab Sai dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?! HEYY BAKAA.. KENAPA AKU DITINGGAALL!" teriak Naruto saat ia melihat kedua rekan sehidup sematinya pergi meninggalkannya, hari sudah mulai pagi itu artinya sudah waktunya untuk mereka kembali

( Dan Poor Naruto jika kamu kesal dengan rekan abadimu, kamu ku izinkan untuk menghabisi mereka jika mau, sangat ku persilahkan XD).

* * *

Jauh dari Konoha yaitu negara Suna terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan santai menikmati teh hangat dan biskuit ia tidak sendiri, disana ia bersama kedua orang lainnya yang notabanenya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, pertama yang menjadi sorotan kita adalah Sabaku gaara pemuda yang sedang menikmati cemilan paginya, Sabaku Kankuro adalah kakak keduanya dan Sabaku Temari adalah yang tertua diantara mereka yang terkadang akan bersikap seperti seorang ibu disaat-saat tertentu.

"Pagi yang sangat cerah ya.. Gaara." sahut Kankuro,

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku sejak tadi mendengar suara petir?" balas Gaara saat ia mendengar suara petir yang saling bersahutan.

"Hanya suara petir Gaara bukan hujan―," ucap Kankuro terpotong karena hujan yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Hujan pun tiba.. Nii-san." ucap Gaara dengan menatap kesal Kankuro.

"Untuk apa kalian meributkan hal seperti ini, konyol sekali kalian." ucap Temari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm, Temari-nii besok lusa aku akan ke Konoha." ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hehh, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa kau punya pacar? Siapa dia?." sahut Kankuro dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"Bukan." ucap Gaara dengan nada judes.

"Ayolah.. Kenapa tidak mengaku saja, aku tau itu siapa kok.." ucap Kankuro lagi yang masih menunjukkan senyum meledeknya.

"Diam kau Baka, jangan menggoda adikmu terus." sahut Temari kesal.

"Iya." balas Kankuro dengan sedikit takut.

Dan pembicaraan terus berlanjut dengan diselingi beberapa suara pukulan dan jeritan.

* * *

Dua hari setelah pertemuan persahabatan yang menjurus pada genk Akatsuki. Saat ini Sakura sedang memberaskan barang-barangnya. Karena, ia akan pulang kerumahnya, walaupun sedikit ragu.

"Apa ada barang yang tertinggal." tanya Sasori yang sedang membantu membereskan barang-barang Sakura.

"Tidak ada.. semuanya sudah beres, lagi pula aku tidak membawa banyak barang saat kemari." balas Sakura.

"Aku akan menelpon Taxi dulu, persiksa lagi barang-barangmu supaya tidak ada yang tertinggal." ucap Sasori.

"Oke." balas Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian taxi sudah datang...

"Baiklah, hagi-hati dijalan ya Saki.. jika sudah sampai cepat hubungi aku." ucap Sasori.

"Iya, aku pulang dulu.. bye-bye.." balas Sakura.

Dan setelah itu taxi itu pergi, tanpa ia-Sakura sadari ada sesosok gelap yang mengikutinya, dan secara tiba-tiba taxi itu berhenti diiringi dengan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba menggelap.

* * *

Disuatu tempat yang jauh yaitu kediaman Uchiha...

"Oii.. Sai, apa kau melihat Teme?." tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak lihat." jawab Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

"Bukannya tadi kaj bersama Teme? Kdmana sih perginya?." tanya Naruto kesal.

"Entahlah." jawab Sai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang membuat bocah rubah itu mengamuk XD.

* * *

Disebuah ruangan dengan minimnya penerangan, disamping jendela yang terbuka dengan pantulan sinar rembulan berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam, tidak jauh dari sana pula terdapat seseorang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat orang itu terbangun dia adalah Sakura, dan pria itu menyadarinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?." tanya orang yang berpakaian gelap itu.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Karena minimnya penerangan Sakura tidak dapat melihat siapa orang itu. Tapi, saat orang itu berjalan melewati sinar rembulan, akhirnya ia tau siapa dia...

.

.

TBC

* * *

HARAYUKI

orang ga bisa up kebanyakan pasti gara-gara kepentok kuota, atau ide mepet, nah ini gara gara sinyal kabur mulu, hpku windows kalo sinyal kabur mulu susah buat upnya, udah bikin mulu aku tuh cuman sering gagal save, 😢 begadang buat ngelanjutin tapi ilang mulu. Bikin segini aja lama banget.

Sekian dan tefima kasih karena sudah baca, dan mohon maaf.


	4. Kurungan Sang Iblis

**DEVILISH DEVIL ◎ HARAYUKI**

 **NARUTO ◎ MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **RATED • M**

 **(ALTERNATE UNIVERSAL, GORE, LIME, DLL)**

 ** _ITALIC_ FOR SAKURA POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"KURUNGAN SANG IBLIS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Diruangan yang minim penerangan ini Sasura tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Tapi, saat orang itu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi wajahnya terpantul cahaya dari bulan hingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya walau sekilas hingga akhirnya ia tau siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya tersebut...

 **Uchiha Sasuke**...

Orang itu menatapnya penuh kesombongan dan juga keangkuhan karena berhasil membawa Sakura ketempatnya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah bangun." ucapnya pada Sakura yang terbaring diranjang berukurang king sizenya dengan tatapan nakalnya.

" Kau... Apa maumu!." ucap Sakura marah.

"Bukankah sudah terlihat." ucap Sasuke ambigu seraya tangannya mengelus wajah Sakura lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumatnya lembut.

"Apa maksudmu.." ucap Sakura setelah ia mendorong Sasuke dari hadapannya bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk.

"Tentu saja untuk mengurungmu." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian khas yang menghiasi wajah dingin nan tampannya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku." ucap Sakura penuh emosi.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, jika kau berhasil keluar dari tempat ini.. Aku akan membebaskanmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju? Itu pun jika kau bisa." ucapan Sasuke ini membuat Sakura terdiam karena ini adalah tawaran yang jelas-jelas akan merugikan Sakura.

"Apa ucapanmu bisa dipercaya?." ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja." ucap sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Aku makin tidak mempercayaimu, kau pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanku." ucap Sakura.

"Kau setuju atau tidak? Jika tidak mau akan lebih baik untukmu dan juga untukku kita bisa langsung keintinya saja." ucap Sasuke sambil kembali merayap ke atas tubuh Sakura yang kemudian didorong kasar oleh sang wanita.

"Baik.. Aku setuju." ucap Sakura yang merasa lebih baik ia mencari jalan keluar dari pada harus tetap disini.

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang ditempati Sakura dengan seringaian misterius yang terpajang indah diwajahnya tanpa diketahui Sakura.

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu Sakura memilih menatap keluar jendela dan ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.  
Satu langkah...

.

.

Dua langkah...

.

.

Lima langkah...

.

.

Tujuh langkah...

.

.

Sepuluh langkah...

.

.

Dua belas Langkah...

.

.

Hingga ia mencapai pintu kamar diruangan ini dan membukanya, bagaikan kotak pandora yang tidak boleh dibuka ia merasakan gemetar diseluruh tubuhnya dan jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat kali ini..

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

.

.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang tadi ia tempati dan berjalan kearah barat hingga ia menemukan banyak sekali pintu seperti di Wonderland bedanya tidak ada kelinci disini dan akhirnya ia memilih salah satu pintu yang lihat berbeda dari yang lainnya karena diantara semuanya hanya yang satu ini berwarna putih dan yang lainnya memiliki banyak warna di setiap pintu.

Ia sempat merasa bangga karena berpikir inilah pintu keluarnya . Tapi, beberapa saat kemuadian perasaan senangnya runtuh seketika yang malah digantikan dengan perasaan takut. Apakah yang ia lihat? Apa sebegitu menakutkannya? Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah teriakan dari gadis malang itu sendiri.

KYAAA...

.

.

Tes.. Tes..

.

.

Tes.. Tes..

.

.

Tes.. Tes..

.

.

Yang kalian dengar barusan bukanlah suara tetesan air tapi suara tetesan dari darah-darah manusia yang baru saja tewas dengan tubuh mereka yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu bagaikan gunung, darah itu menetes mengenai pipa-pipa dan lantai dibawahnya bahkan wajahnya pun terciprat darah-darah tersebut.

KYAAA...

Teriak Sakura lagi yang mulai sangat ketakutan karena ia merasa ia sedang ditatap oleh mayat-mayat dihadapannya. Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan tanpa melihat ataupun mengetahui jika ia malah membuka pintu yang lebih berbahaya lagi. Dihadapannya kini berkumpul para monster yang sedang menatap lapar dengan liur mereka yang menetes yang membuat Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Saat tersadar yang ia lihat adalah kamar temaram itu lagi.. Hingga dia mengingat apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya.  
Para monster mengerikan yang sedang memakan mayat manusia yang masih segar dengan darah yang masih mengalir dan mereka juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatapnya lapar yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura kembali menatap sekitarnya kemudian ia menatap bulan yang bersinar diluar sana. Ia―Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah tidak ada yang menyadari jika dirinya menghilang. Bahkan ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama terjebak ditempat aneh ini.

Ahh.. Kurasa tidak ada itulah yang ada dipikiran wanita merah muda itu. Hingga suara deritan pintu yang menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki kamar ini.

KRIEET...

"Kau sudah bangun." sahut orang itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, cukup keluarkan aku dari sini!." ujar gadis merah muda itu marah.

"Jika aku mengeluarkanmu, untuk apa aku membawamu kembali." jawab orang itu yang tidak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Cih!." setelah itu Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun ia hanya berdiam seraya menerawang ke arah jendela seolah-olah ia dapat menembusnya.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..

Suara ketukan langkah sepatu Sasuke terdengar nyaring di telinga gadis itu dan tanpa memperdulikan . Ia hanya terus menatap diam tanpa mengetahui jarak Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dari ranjangnya dengan Sakura yang terduduk disana dengan menekuk lutuknya.

"Jika kau hanya diam seperti ini maka aku akan menerkammu." bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura. Sontak hal itu membuatnya menolehkan wajahnya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di hadapan Sasuke dan ia tanpa sengaja menatap mata kelamnya hingga ia terjerat didalamnya.

"Kau menjadi sangat berani sekarang ya." setelah mengucapkan itu lantas Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura tidak sabaran. Ia terus saja menghisap bibir bagian atas milik Sakura kuat. Kemudian memasukan lidahnya dan menari-nari didalam sana dan tanpa disadari gadis itu, ia meremas kemeja milik Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan karena hal itu membuat Sasuke lebih bersemangat. Hingga tanpa Sakura sadari posisi Sasuke sudah berada tepat diatasnya dengan tangan kanan Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam baju wanita itu. Tangan Sasuke didalam sana menyelinap di bawah bra Sakura dan langsung meremasnya tak beraturan dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah berada dipangkal paha Sakura.

"Mmmhh..." desah tertahan wanita itu dengan kedua lengannya yang mengalungi leher Sasuke.

Sasuke terus saja melumat bibir itu dan tidak membiarkan sang pemilik beristirahat, setelah ia merasa puas ia menurunkan bibirnya di area leher Sakura seraya menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Kau benar-benar nakal ya.." ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya yang menatap penuh arti wanita di bawahnya.

Sasuke terus mengecup leher wanita itu hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan disana dan perlahan ia mulai melepas pakaian Sakura yang masih terpedaya oleh ciumannya.

Hanya dengan sentuhannya pakaian yang menghalangi pandangannya terlepas begitu juga dengan pakaiannya dan wanita itu masih terus saja memeluknya yang membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel dan terlihat sangat berbahaya dan itu membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya dan ingin segera kembali menikmati tubuh wanita dibawahnya ini.

...

* * *

Di kota Suna 08.00 am.

Pagi ini Gaara akan pergi ke Konoha dan ia sedang berpamitan pada kedua anggota keluarganya yaitu Temari dan Kankuro.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sakura? Gaara." tanya Temari.

"Belum, aku sudah beberapa kali menghubunginya. Tapi selalu berada diluar jangkauan, kurasa sudah terjadi sesuatu padanya kupikir aku harus segera menemuinya." balas Gaara dengan nada khawatir.

"Jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya ucapkan salam kami, aku dan Temari akan menyusul setelah urusan yang disini selesai." ujar Kankuro.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." setelah mengatakan itu Gaara masuk kemobilnya yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Hati-hati.. Jangan lupa hubungi kami jika kau sudah sampai." ucap Temari.

"Baik." setelah mengatakan itu Gaara melajukan mobilnya hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi dari balik gerbang rumahnya.

Dikediaman Sasori.

Sasori terus saja maenghubungi nonor Sakura tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Karena cemas akhirnya ia menelpon Itachi.

" Halo.. " jawab diseberang sana.

"Halo Itachi.. Boleh kutanyakan sesuatu?." tanya Sasori.

"Iya, tentu saja ada apa?"

"Adikmu sedang berada dimana sekarang?."

"Entahlah, aku sudah tak melihatnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

Ini sama. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa kuhubungi sejak tiga hari yang lalu ucap batin Sasori.

"Ada apa memangnya? Apa terjadi sesuatu." tanya Itachi.

"Aku hanya berpikir, ini terlihat persis dengan Sakura. Ia sudah menghilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu." balas Sasori.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari Sasuke di mansion utama." ujar Itachi.

"Aku ikut denganmu." kata Sasori.

* * *

Harayuki.

Ada yang setuju ga kalo aku up lemon di chap 5 kan yang tadi di potong kalo setuju ntar malem langsung kerjain langsung up juga, kalo engga mau ada lemon ntar aku sensor dan ku up besok.

Review ya.

Ada limenya bisa di longkap kalo ga mau,

:D nyengir #plak.. Jangan lupa review.  
Inget No Flame ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**DEVILISH DEVIL ◎ HARAYUKI**  
 **NARUTO ◎ MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
 **RATED • M**  
 **SASUSAKU**  
 **WARNING!**  
 **•••MENGANDUNG UNSUR LEMON!**  
 **YANG SEDANG TIDAK INGIN BACA LEMON SILAHKAN MUNDUR.•••**

 **(AU, LEMON, OOC, NC-17, GORE, DLL)**

 **CHAPTER 5**  
 **"MULAINYA KUTUKAN DAN AKHIR DARI SEGALANYA."**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**  
 **.**

Awan gelap menutupi terangnya cahaya bulan ditempat yang hanya ada malam setiap harinya. Tapi tidak dapat menghentikan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, dalam posisi yang begitu menggoda mereka berdua terus saja berciuman dan kian menjadi panas karena kulit tubuh mereka yang saling menempel.

Perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke mulai merayap ke area tersembunyi dibawah sana dan mulai memilin benda kecil ―Klitoris diantara lipatan-lipatan dibawah sana sebelum akhirnya ia―Sasuke memasukkan ke tiga jarinya sekaligus yang membuat wanita itu memekik.

"Ahh!."

Jari-jari Sasuke terus saja bergerak liar didalam miliknya seperti sebuah gunting yang bergerak zig-zag, membuat Sakura terus mendesah keras.

"Ahhh!.. Ahh!.. Ahh!... " Sasuke masih menggerakkan jarinya hingga orgasme Sakura datang diiringi dengan pekikan kenikmatan wanita itu.

"AAHHHHH!." tanpa membiarkan wanita yang sedang di santapnya ini beristirahat ia terus menyentuh tubuh dibawahnya tanpa ampun bahkan tangan Sasuke yang lainnya terus saja bermain-main dibagian atas tubuh Sakura dengan meremasnya lembut kemudian menjadi kasar sambil memilin puting diatasnya dan bibirnya menelusuri setiap tempat yang dilewatinya dari leher hingga payudaranya kemudian menggigit, menghisap dan memilin puting lainnya.

Disaat Sasuke sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya dan Sakura yang masih belum menyadari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Mata Sakura yang sudah berubah menjadi Merah pertanda ia sepenuhnya berada dibawah kekuasaan sang Iblis berkat lambang kipas yang menjadi ciri khas klan Uchiha yang ada di leher Sakura. Tanda ini bukan hanya untuk menimbulkan rasa sakit pada sang penerima tapi juga untuk menguasai alam sadar sang penerima, setelah mereka saling bersatu maka sang penerima akan sadar tapi tidak mengingat apa yang dialaminya.

Semakin lama mereka semakin intim dengan kedua kaki Sakura yang sudah melingkari pinggang Sasuke erat yang masih belum memasukkan kejantanannya dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin bersemengat untuk segera menghentakkan miliknya dan mengamuk disana.

"Shh... " desah Sasuke yang memang sudah sangat berhasrat untuk memacu kejantanannya sekuat tenaga didalam lorong sempit itu.

"Ahh!... " desah Sakura saat ia merasakan sebuah benda keras yang mulai memasukinya dibawah sana.

"Oh,,, kenapa kau masih saja sangat sempit.. Shhh... " ucap Sasuke yang keenak.

"AAKKHHHH!..." teriak Sakura saat Sasuke langsung menyentakkan kejantanannya sekaligus tanpa membiarkannya terbiasa dengan miliknya yang besar.

"Ouucchh... Aku sudah tidak tahan... " setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung menggerakkan kejantanannya maju mundur dengan tempo yang tidak teratur bahkan terbilang kasar.

"Ahhh... Ah... Ahhh... " desah Sakura yang masih berada dibawah kendali Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke dan Kedua kakinya yang masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Rasanya akan.. Hhh.. Menyenangkan jika kauuhh sadar, tapi kau pasti akan menolak.. " setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan miliknya yang masih bergerak maju mundur.

"Ahhh... Ahhh.. "

"Ahhh... Ahhh... "

Gerakan tubuh Sasuke yang berada didalam milik Sakura membuat wanita itu keenakan tak karuan, mungkin karena masih berada dibawah pengaruh Sasuke.

"Ahh!... Ahh! "

"Aku akan keluar.. Didalammu dan membuatmu sadar.. Shh.. " ucapnya dengan seringai iblis yang terpajang diwajahnya.

Hentakan kejantanan Sasuke didalam tubuh Sakura semakin kuat dan cepat dengan ukurannya yang kian membesar.

"Ahh!.. Ahh! ..."

"Ahh!.. "

"Aku sampai.. Hnghh..." ucapnya seraya memasukkan miliknya kedalam dan lebih dalam lagi kemudian memuntahkan lahar panasnya diiringi dengan memudarnya warna merah di mata Sakura hingga akhirnya kesadaran wanita itu kembali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!." teriaknya pada Sasuke yang masih berada di atasnya dengan miliknya yang masih bersarang disana tanpa ada niatan dari sang pemilik untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Menurutmu apa hah.." seru Sasuke seraya mengelus wajah Sakura diiringi dengan kejantanannya dibawah sana yang kembali bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo masih teratur.

"Kaauuhh... Lepass... " ucapnya seraya mendorong dada Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi―

HAP!

―Sasuke berhasil menahanya dan mengurung wanita itu dalam kurungan. Kedua kaki Sakura yang beberapa saat lalu masih melingkari pinggang Sasuke pun mulai melepaskan lilitannya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya karena Vagina wanita itu yang masih dibawah kendali kenjantanan Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali memacu kenjantanannya tak sabaran.

"Hentiikann!."

"Tidak akan!." ucap sang Iblis yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan sang wanita dan selagi miliknya dibawahnya sedang mencari kenikmatan maka bibir sang Iblis pun tidak mungkin di biarkan diam begitu saja. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke cuping sang wanita kemudian ia menjilat, dan menggigit telinga Sakura sensual.  
Setelah puas menggoda telinganya ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada bibir Sakura dan mulai melumatnya kemudian ia memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain-main didalamnya.

"Ummhhh!.." desah Sakura tertahan.  
Suara decitan ranjang terdengar sangat nyaring mengingat betapa bringasnya sang pria memacu kejantanannya dalam vagina wanita itu.

Sakura yang tidak bisa melawan hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaannya. Ia merasakan rasa yang amat nyeri di tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke yang tidak terlalu peduli masih terus menghentakkan miliknya hingga ia sampai pada Klimaksnya tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti sampai disini. Sasuke masih terus menyetubuhi tubuh dibawahnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan harus berhenti ketika―

BRAAKK!

―Pintu di kamar itu terbuka dan menampakan kemunculan Itachi dan Sasori.

Sasori hanya dapat memandang nanar pada Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, hingga Itachi maju dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan sangat keterlaluan! Bukan hanya membunuh banyak orang tapi kau masih belum juga cukup hingga kau melakukan ini padanya!." seru Itachi marah.

"Cih! Apa perdulimu urus saja urusanmu tidak perlu ikut campur." balas Sasuke kesal.

"Sekarang rapikan dirimu dan temui aku diruang utama, Sekarang!." setelah mengatakan itu Itachi keluar dari kamar itu bersama Sasori.

..

.  
Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang utama dengan Sasuke yang duduk dihadapan Itachi.

"Sekarang kau harus hentikan semua ini sebelum semuanya terlambat." ucap Itachi.

"Untuk apa? Ini menyenangkan untukku." balas Sasuke.

PLAAKK!

Itachi yang kesal langsung menampar wajah Sasuke yang bahkan masih saja menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan mengatakan ini Sakura adalah putri dari klan Rubah Putih yang di asingkan dimasa lalu karena kesalahannya. Kau tau kenapa? Itu karena ia mencintai seorang Iblis yang menjadi sumber kehancuran pada masa itu orang itu bernama Indra."  
ucap Itachi.

"Dan dimasa sekarang pun ia masih seorang Putri dari klan Rubah Putih, jika kau mengganggu hidupnya seperti ini maka gadis itu akan kembali menghadapi masa suramnya." kata Itachi lagi.

"Dari mana kau tau?." tanya Sasori.

"Aku merasakannya saat datang kerumahmu waktu itu." balas Itachi.

"Rubah? Kau bercanda ya. Itu tidak mungkin." ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi, itulah kenyataannya." balas Itachi.

Hal ini menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya besar pada Sasuke dan Sasori. Hingga―

"Apa maksudmu?." ucap Sakura yang sudah sadarkan diri. Bahkan ia tidak tau kenapa bisa sampai ketempat ini karena sebelumnya ia sangat kesulitan.

TBC.

Harayuki.

Udah malem met tidur ya.. Lemonnya ga terlalu wah ya, itu sengaja. Ga tau mau bilang apa lagi.. Yang pasti endingnya bakalan nyakitin karena ga mungkin bersama karena Sasuke disini agak jahat. Tapi bakalan tetep happy end kok, jadi ntar ada dua scan. :D

:( koneksi jaringan buruk itu bikin kesel.


	6. Ketidak Percayaan

**××Chapter 6××**

 **^Ketidak Percayaan^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^Happy Reading^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksud kalian?!" Sakura menatap Itachi dan Sasori penuh tanda tanya, Tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia—Sakura bahka tidak peduli jika Sasuke sedang berdiri di samping Itachi. Karena, ia—Sakura memang tidak peduli dimanapun Sasuke berada. Bahkan, jika bisa tidak ada Sasuke di dunia ini, Walau ia tau itu tidak mungkin.

"Dan?! Kenapa kau juga berada disini?Juga, Siapa dia?"Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Itachi.

"Apa kalian masih satu jenis dengan Sasuke? Kalian tidak perlu menanyakan Kenapa , Aku bisa berpikir seperti itu karena kalian berdua bisa masuk dengan mudahnya kemari. Sedangkan, Aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini! Bahkan, hanya untuk satu langkah pun." lanjut Sakura lagi dengan nada kesal bercampur amarah.

"Kalian pasti paham arah pembicaraanku. Bukan?!" sambung Sakura lagi.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya. Sakura. Aku memang masih seperti Sasuke begitu juga dengan orang di sampingku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke." jelas Sasori.

"Pertama-tama mungkin kita bisa duduk dulu Sakura-chan, Aku merasa tegang. Sungguh." kakak sulung dari Uchiha Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan agak memohon, pasalnya ekspresi yang di tunjukan Sakura saat ini terlihat menakutkan bagi Itachi. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura itu masih siluman rubah putih berekor sembilan. Salah sedikit saja ia—Itachi, Sakura mungkin akan memakan jantungnya yang berharga. Sekali pun Itachi bukan manusia. Tapi, ia—Itachi masih membutuhkan Jantungnya untuk hidup.

"Duduk saja. Lagi pula aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk bangun dari kursi itu. Aku hanya ingin penjelasan kalian." Sakura menatap Itachi dengan bola mata hijaunya yang berpendar kuat, seolah-olah di balik sana tersembunyi sesuatu yang sangat kuat.

"Baiklah, Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang sudah duduk di depannya, Saat ini mereka duduk dengan berhadapan satu sama lain yang hanya berbataskan sebuah meja. Terlihat Sakura yang berusaha untuk menjauhi Sasuke yang saat ini ada di sampingnya.

"Apa maksud kalian tadi? Kalian menyebutkan sebuah kata _Rubah_ jadi apa maksud dan apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap mereka semua.

"Bagaimana jika Itachi dan aku mengatakan jika kau Sakura bukanlah seorang manusia. Apa kau bisa menerimanya?" ungkap Sasori. Ia menatap Sakura dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, Sasori terlihat sangat serius kali ini.

"Aku? Jangan bercanda Sasori." Sakura menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain, berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah Sasori kali ini.

"Kami serius." ucap Itachi yang sudah merasa aman saat ini.

"Jadi, Jika aku ini bukan Manusia lalu aku ini apa?! Vampir? Manusia Serigala? Hantu? Iblis?" Sakura menggepalkan telapak tangannya erat.

"Bukan diantara semua itu. Kau itu seekor siluman Rubah Putih. Sakura. Mungkin kau tidak tau. Tapi, Jiwamu mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas." Itachi menatap waspada pada Sakura. Ia hanya khawatir Sakura mengamuk karena tidak bisa menerimanya dan sifat alami rubahnya muncul yang terburuk jantung mereka mungkin akan dimakan oleh Sakura nanti. Ia—Itachi hanya berusaha mencari aman saja.

"Ah.. Begitu," balas Sakura dengan santainya yang mengundang tanda tanya dari tiga kepala berbeda warna di sekitarnya.

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu?" tanya Itachi was-was.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Dan kenapa kau terus menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh itu. Itachi-san?" Sakura balas memandang Itachi yang mulai sedikit salah tingkah. Seperti seekor kucing yang tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri ikan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan tanggapanmu itu saja." balas Itachi seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa gatal.

"Apanya yang rubah?! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini! Untuk kalian berdua tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga!" Sasuke memecahkan ketenangan yang ada setelah sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar yang berusaha baik untuk tamu yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya tadi.

"Apa maumu jika kami tidak meninggalkan tempat ini! Lagi pula kami tidak akan pergi tanpa Sakura." balas Sasori yang emosinya mulai terpancing.

" _Sialan_! Kau menantangku setan merah." balas Sasuke yang terlihat mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku akan pergi keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini! Dan kau Uchiha—" Sakura menunjuk tempat pada wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"—Kau tidak bisa melarangku! Ataupun menghalangiku! Sudah cukup dengan semua tingkah laknat dan pelecehan yang kau lakukan padaku." sambung Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dari hatinya.

"Kau sudah dengar bukan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Jadi, lepaskan dia Sasuke begitu juga dengan segel anehmu yang tertanambpada tubuh Sakura. Sekalipun itu berhasil tapi respon perlindungan pada tubuh jauh lebih kuat." ucap Itachi yang berusaha melunakan hati adiknya yang keras dan sangat pemaksa itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu." balas Sasuke yang masih bersikeras agar Sakura tetap ada di sisinya, Walau ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Sasuke.. Lebih baik kau dengarkan aku. Jangan keras kepala, Jika kau ingin bermain-main cari saja yang lain tapi jangan Sakura." — _Jika tidak leluhur kita bisa bangkit dan mengamuk nanti—_ ucap batin Itachi.

"Itachi!.. —" Sasuke mencengkram sisi meja erat.

"—Lakukan semaumu. Kalian semua pergilah dari sini. Sekarang juga!" sambung Sasuke yang sudah bulat pada keputusannya.

"Bagaimana dengan segel yang berada di tubuh Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku hanya membiarkannya pergi. Itachi. Bukan melepaskanya." balas Sasuke dengan seringaian meremehkannya pada Itachi.

"Kau!" Sasori menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, ia pikir jika Itachi yang mengatakannya maka bungsu Uchiha itu akan mengerti. Ia—Sasori tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke.

"Kau! Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Hahh?" Sakura menatap Sauke dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kau mengatakan mauku. Bukan? Yang ku inginkan.. Kau terikat di ranjangku dalam posisi menungging tanpa busana dan aku tepat dibelakangmu. Tentunya." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tidak kalah tajam nan menusuk.

Sasori dan Itachi hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka lebar atas apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Mereka memang sudah melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa percaya. Jika, Sasuke baru saja mengatakan hal laknat di hadapan mereka. _Apa dia memang Sasuke? Tidak mungkin. Pasti bukan_. Itulah yang Sasori dan Itachi pikirkan.

"Kau! Kau! Dasar _Iblis Mesum Sialan!_ Sasori. Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga." ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian.

"Baiklah. Mari kita pergi akan berbahaya jika bungsu laknak itu berubah pikiran." ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kami pergi dulu." Itachi berpamitan pada Sasuke.

"Hm." balas Sasuke singkat.

.

.

^.^

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura kembali menginap di rumah Sasori berkat saran dari pemuda itu sendiri. _Saat ini kau akan aman jika tinggal disini_ itu yang di katakannya.

Barang-barang yang sempat menghilang sudah kembali padanya setelah orang yang menyenbunyikannya menyerahkan benda itu padanya. Sasuke pelakunya. Tentunya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

Sakura memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat banyaknya panggilan yang tidak terjawab dari Gaara. Kenapa ia menghubunginya? Yang pasti Gaara sangat cemas saat ini. Wajar saja semua panggilannya tidak terjawab. Dan ini karena Sasuke sialan.

 _Lebih baik aku menelfonnya sekarang. Inner_ Sakura menjerit saat mengatakannya.

 _Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.._

" _Hallo.. Sakura. Apa kau baik-baik saja_?" ucap suara di seberang sana. Ia terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Gaara." balas Sakura setenang mungkin, seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

" _Benarkah_?" balas Gaara.

"Emm.. Iya, Ada apa kau menelfonku? maaf aku tidak mengangkatnya, Aku melupakan di mana aku menyimpannya.

" _Begitukah? Aku sangat khawatir ku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sebenarnya aku sedang di Konoha saat ini._ " balas Gaara.

"APA?!" ucap Sakura kaget...

.

.

.

©.©

.

.

.

Kembali pada tempat Sasuke saat ini. Semua terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan. Keadaan sang pembuat masalah sekarang jauh lebih buruk lagi. Kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja tiba disini setelah Itachi menghubungi mereka hanya bisa menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Sasuke.. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"..." tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sai, Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa karena ini pertama kali mereka melihat Sasuke yang sangat kacau seperti ini.

"..." kembali tidak ada balasan apapun.

"Apa kau akan terus diam. Teme? Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alis.

"Kau aneh.. Naruto." Sai menatap Naruto dengan senyum palsu yang selalu setia menghias wajahnya.

"Diam kau.. Sai bodoh.. " balas Naruto yang kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau menjijikan." Sai mengatakannya dengan senyum palsu yang masih terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"KA—" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena...

"Jika kalian berdua masih saja berisik aku akan mengubur kalian hidup-hidup." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Sasuke.."

"Teme.." ucap Naruto dan Sai bersamaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?.." ucap Sai.

"Aku khawatir .. Teme.." ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua menatap arah kepergiaan Sasuke, Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

** Hampir 3 jam buat nulis ini.. (akhirnya kelar juga) siang-siang ga sempet.. T.T

Oke, tanpa basa-basi saya cuma bisa bilang terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau baca.. maaf kalo ada typo ya..

jangan lupa review ya biar saya tambah semangat buat ngelanjut.. 😀😀 XD ...


End file.
